


Insured By Mafia

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Organized Crime, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when innocent criminal justice student Bill Trumper falls in love with the dangerous Tom Kaulitz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this work on TokioHotelFiction.com and wanted to post it on here to get more reads and exposure. I am also editing the story again so even though I have quite a few chapters written they will be posted more slowly. I am really very attached to this story so I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter One

Bill Trumper sat down in his criminal justice class on Monday morning and pulled out the notes he had been taking from the previous day. He looked down at the pages that he had filled and made a mental note to re-write them so he could actually have some hope of reading them before the week of finals. He yawned slightly and tried to shake himself from his sleepy state. He ran his fingers through his ebony hair and sighed, wishing that class would start soon. As he was waiting for the professor to arrive, his best friend Andreas walked in and sat beside him. Andreas smiled and shook his head, knowing that Bill was thinking about writing his notes again. The man was seriously OCD when it came to his school work.

“Hey B, how are you doing today?” Andreas asked, taking out his notes and flipping to a blank page. “Did that blind date work out?” Bill rolled his eyes and flipped to the next clean page to start the new set of notes as well.

“Honestly, I can’t believe you would think something like that would work. All he did was talk about sports,” Bill complained. “I don’t do sports and you know that. How did you even get to the conclusion that we would match up?” 

“He couldn’t be as bad as some of the people I could have picked out. At least he didn’t just talk about himself,” Andreas pointed out. Bill huffed.

“Even so, I want someone who is interesting in more than just one way. I want them to have world experience. I want them to have done something exciting with their life,” Bill replied.

“Since when did you become interested in branching out? You’ve always wanted the same things. What’s with the suddenly change?” Andreas questioned. Bill shrugged .

“Well...there is this guy...” Bill admitted. Andreas’s whole face lit up and he scooted closer to Bill.

“Spill. I want all the details!” he giggled. Bill’s face flushed a bit and he licked his lips nervously.

“Look, nothing has happened yet. I don’t think he even knows that I exist. He is just the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on and he is always at the diner across from my apartment building,” Bill explained. “The only problem is that I’ve never actually spoken with him.”

“We are going to have to change that if you ever want to broaden your horizon,” Andreas teased. Bill smacked him rather hard on the arm but was blushing furiously nonetheless.

An hour and a half slowly ticked by on the clocks and Bill felt his eye lids slowly dropping shut. As he let gravity take his chin closer to his chest there was a loud rustling of chairs and desks and Bill jumped, not realizing that class let out. Getting his bearings and his book bag he shook his head a few times and walked out of the room. 

Bill Trumper absolutely loved his major. One class in a semester with field work. Though it was more difficult than some of the others he had considered, the criminal justice office had always peaked an interest with him. However, he wished he had picked a professor who was less prone to droning on as though he had swallowed an entire textbook. Bill slowly made his way to the bus that would take him back to his small apartment that he had all to himself. At times he wondered if he would ever be able to adjust to someone new coming into his life. 

_Maybe I should just talk to him. Who knows, maybe I will end up hating him,_ Bill thought. _Wait...I don’t know his name. Problem!_ All the way home Bill silently freaked out trying to figure out some little ray of sunshine as to how he could get his mystery man to notice him. Finally Bill disembarked the bus and walked up the few steps to his apartment building entrance. A step up to the top, his worn out converse caught a lip and he fell hard onto the concrete steps.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he whined, brushing his throbbing hands off on his jacket. “Why am I such a klutz?!” From behind him someone laughed causing Bill to jump and bang his knee once again.

“In all the times I’ve see you walk up these steps not once have you tripped,” the voice said. It was a bass voice that was rich yet had a sharp edge to it. Bill looked up through his onyx bangs and his breath caught in his throat.

Standing before him was the mystery man. His jet black corn rows seemed to reflect the pale sun and his eyes were shielded by a pair of dark aviator sun glasses. Today he was wearing a black pin stripe suit that was pressed nicely with a crisp black dress shirt under it to complete the ensemble. 

“I-I-I’m s-sure I’ve tr-tripped before go-going up these steps,” Bill stammered, trying to get to his feet as fast as possible. The man chuckled slightly.

“You haven’t. I think I would remember someone as graceful as you constantly loosing there balance,” he replied. Now it was Bill’s turned to laugh.

“Graceful? Me? You’re joking! Obviously you haven’t seen me around here much,” Bill said, surprised at how easy the interaction was.

“I’ve seen a lot of you around here,” the man said, removing his glasses. “But I never feel like I see you enough.” 

“E-e-e-e-enough...” Bill repeated, losing himself in the chocolate brown eyes in front of him. The man smirked and extended his hand which Bill took out of pure instinct.

“I’m Tom,” he said. “And you are?”

“Bill...I’m Bill,” Bill replied in a breathy voice. “Yeah, do you work at the diner?” Tom frowned a little but Bill didn’t seem to notice.

“No, it’s just a place I’ve been going since I was a little boy. There are a lot of memories there,” Tom replied. “My family also owns it so we are there a lot.” Bill smiled, coming out of his trance slightly.

“I will try to come over some time. Maybe you can introduce me to your family,” Bill said. 

“That is always a possibility,” Tom said, though he wasn’t entirely sure he was keen on the thought of someone as sweet as Bill seemed meeting his family. “Now if you will excuse me I have to go. I have somethings I need to take care of. You will be okay getting up the stairs, right?” 

“I think the stairs will give me a second chance,” Bill responded lamely. Tom laughed and placed his aviators back on his face. 

“It was nice to meet you Bill. I look forward to seeing you around,” Tom said as he turned around and walked across the street. Bill smiled to himself. A trip to the diner would be in order.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tom walked briskly through the small diner and burst through the double doors that led into the kitchen. Agitation radiated off of his body alerting the people milling around. Every head turned to look at him when he arrived. A fairly tall man, named David, with light brown hair stood up to meet him.

“Where have you been?” he snapped. “Did you suddenly get too important for us? Did daddy finally decide to let you in on a few secrets?” Tom glared at him and managed to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

“Piss off David. Everyone knows you’ve been shitting bricks since I got that job and you didn’t,” Tom returned, taking the opportunity to take the seat that had just been vacated. David whirled around, anger flashing in his eyes. 

“Well, big man, do you want to tell us where you’ve been? Your mother saw you out the window talking to that little street rat you’ve been eyeing,” David hissed. 

“His name is Bill and he is not a street rat,” Tom said evenly, looking around the room. “I was just making sure he was all right since I saw him fall.”

“Donating to a charity case? Isn’t that nice of you,” another man said, standing to back David up. “Tell me, brother, when was the last time you gave to your family?”

“I’m sick of your attitude Georg. Don’t side with Jost on this one,” Tom spat. He rounded on a shy looking blonde haired boy. “You got anything to say on this Gustav?” The boy called Gustav quickly shook his head and continued to sit in silence.

“There is no need to pick on Gustav. He hasn’t done anything!” Georg shouted, standing up to join David on his feet.

“Exactly, he hasn’t done anything, yet I’m the one getting bitched at!” Tom screamed. He pulled his fist back and let his arm snap forward, decking Georg square in the nose. There was a loud crunching noise and blood gushed everywhere.

“What the fuck?!” Georg yelled. As he was going towards Tom for the rebound, the doors to the kitchen opened and Tom’s father, Jorg Kaulitz walked in. Georg stopped mid attack and Tom simply snorted in amusement as blood continued to gush down the other man’s face.

“Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on in here?” Jorg asked sternly. “I get a call from my wife saying that she heard fighting. Now I walk in and Georg is bleeding. Tom, I want an explanation now!”

“David was the one who started everything. He’s got a stick shoved up his ass a mile long because you asked me to take the job and by passed him,” Tom said. “If he weren’t so stuck up...” Jorg cut his son off.

“I want the two of you to settle this little disagreement Now. If you two can’t be men, I will have a hit placed on one of you and you won’t know whose head it’s on till there is a fucking bullet in your skull,” Jorg growled. Jorg turned to face Tom so that David knew he was done with him. “I suggest you get your ass to the front. Now. Some little whore showed up asking to see you.” 

“He isn’t a whore dad,” Tom said, his voice strained, before he stormed out of the kitchen leaving his mess to be cleaned up by someone else.  
****  
Bill stood at the front of the small diner and looked around at the sparse decorations on the walls. The paintings were mainly of people that Bill figured to be family who had started the place. On the bar was a small photograph with Tom in it at around age 5. Bill couldn’t help but smile when he saw the picture. Even as a child, Tom had been handsome. 

While Bill was waiting for Tom to appear, he heard several voices yelling and thought fondly of his own family. Whenever there were too many people in the kitchen his mom would start yelling at people to get out of her way. All at once the doors slammed opened and Tom stormed out with a disgusted look on his face. He didn’t seem to notice Bill, instead he turned to the woman behind the bar that was sweeping up.

“What did I tell you about letting dad in on things? Every time he gets involved I get my ass handed to me,” he whispered through clenched teeth. “Half the time is isn’t even my fault!” The woman pursed her lips and set her broom against a wall, folding her hands over her chest. The stance had motherly authority written all over it.

“I can tell my husband whatever I want to young man. All you need to worry about is staying out of trouble. You know this family can’t handle any more of the heat they are laying on us,” she replied calmly. “Try thinking about others for once in your life. You may be Jorg’s son, but the spotlight does not rest solely on you.” Tom sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 

“Fine, just leave me out of it next time,” Tom said, turning away from his mother. “Hey Bill. I didn’t expect to see you so early.” Bill shrugged trying to ignore how fast Tom’s temper had changed, though he could clearly see the anger that lingered in his eyes. 

“I didn’t really have much to do for my class so I figured I would come see what you were up to,” Bill said cheerily, hoping to lighten the tension. Tom smiled tightly.

“Well aren’t you sweet. Why don’t we go out somewhere? My treat,” Tom said, taking Bill’s hand and leading him towards the door. “You don’t want to meet the family right now. They aren’t in the best of moods.” 

“Oh I don’t mind,” Bill replied, not taking a hint which earned him an icy glare.

“No really. I insist,” Tom hissed.

Tom dragged Bill roughly down the street for a few blocks before he finally calmed down and let go. Bill rubbed his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Tom. The cheery look had disappeared from Bill’s face and had been replaced with an annoyed one. 

“What was that about? This is our first time out and already you’re manhandling me,” he muttered. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so stressed out about being around his own family.” Tom’s squinted his eyes slightly in the sun and laughed bitterly.

“Yes well, they stress anyone out who comes within a close enough range. Drama seems to be the one thing they are good at,” Tom said. 

“And I thought my family was weird,” Bill grumbled under his breath hoping Tom wouldn’t hear what he had to say. Of course, Bill’s silent prayers went unheard as usual.

“What makes you say that?” Tom questioned, suddenly becoming curious in who Bill really was on the inside.

“My family is small but destructive to say the least. My mom is always cooking up a storm filling the fridge to bursting point on a daily basis but she refuses to eat any of it and usually ends up throwing it out because it’s not good enough. My dad is always at the office and when he’s not, he can usually be found at some hotel banging his secretary or one of the other women at the firm he owns. My little sister, Yelena, doesn’t talk to anyone who isn’t by her standards “cool.” I swear one of these days the cools kids are going to talk her into something that is going to destroy her life forever,” Bill explained. “When we’re all together there is either an awkward silence in which my mother decides the best thing to do is cook and down a bottle of sherry or my father talks about his business and tries to rope me into joining the family company. That’s pretty much how my family swings. There is never really any happy medium between silence and work. It’s more self-destructive I guess.” Tom raised his eye brows in shock.

“Though your family seems to have a lot going on they sound fairly calm compared to the chaos I live with,” Tom said. “My family only ever talks business. There is never a moment of peace. Even during the holidays.”

“What is so bad about business? I mean, running a little diner has to be a lot of fun,” Bill said. Tom shrugged.

“Well it’s not just the diner. We own a couple more places that actually bring in a lot more money,” Tom replied. “Sometimes we do private consulting on the side just for some extra money. Usually it’s the private consulting that stirs up chaos around my place.” Bill smiled a little and moved closer to Tom so with every other step their arms would brush up against one another. With every touch, Tom could feel his breath catch in his throat.

“So where are we going anyway?” Bill asked. “I’m starting to get cold.” He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm. Tom smiled inwardly and put one arm around Bill’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“Um...I’m not actually sure. I just needed to get away from that diner. Do you want me to get my car and we can go uptown somewhere?” Tom asked. Bill opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound would come out.

“Uptown? I can’t go there looking like...like this...” he said, pulling at his old college hoodie and faded jeans. Tom laughed.

“You’ll be fine. Trust me. I know a place that will be perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Soft music floated through the door as Tom held it open for Bill to step inside. The room was dimly lit and there were small tables everywhere. Tom took in a deep breath and the smell of Italian cooking filled his senses. Out of all the fancy restaurants he had been to, this little hole in the wall was by far is favorite.

“I hope you enjoy this place. You’re the first person I’ve ever been with here. Normally I use this as an escape,” Tom admitted as they entered the little space. Tom watched slowly as Bill danced past him right up to the hostess station. 

“It’s very quaint. I love it!” Bill said earnestly, taking in several deep breaths as well. “It smells amazing too!”

“If you like the smells just wait till you get a taste of their food. I’ve never had anything so delicious,” Tom said, a secret smile on his lips. 

The waiter sat the two at a small table near the back. As they were sitting down Bill could feel Tom’s eyes closely watching him as if he were a security guard. He blushed slightly and busied himself with making sure that he made it into the chair and didn’t fall a second time in front of Tom.

“Why are you staring at me?” Bill questioned softly, looking up from his hands that were folded on the table. “Are you afraid I will fall again? Or maybe you think I might disappear.” Tom smiled slowly and blinked lazily.

“Not at all. I trust you will be fine. I’m just admiring how beautiful you are,” he whispered in reply. “Though if you were to disappear I could only hope that you would take me with you.” Bill blushed deeply and buried himself behind his menu. 

Tom smiled and glanced down at his own menu even though he already knew what he was going to order. While he was flipping through the pages his phone buzzed urgently in his pocket. He pursed his lips when he saw it was his father calling. 

“I’m sorry Bill, I have to take this. My father has a way of calling as the worst possible moments,” Tom said, standing up. “I will be right back.”

Tom walked out of the building and answered his phone. Every few seconds while he was on the line with his father he would look into the restaurant and hope that Bill hadn’t decided to leave. He was hoping that wouldn’t be the case. He so wanted more than anything to know someone who seemed as real as Bill did.

Bill sat inside and felt his heart slowly sink. Maybe Tom was like all the others and just wanted to get away from him. It had happened plenty of times before that Bill prepared himself for the worst. He bit his lower and tried to keep the tears, as well as the memories, from rising up to the surface where they would be for everyone to see. Bill dabbed at his eyes trying not to smear his eye liner as a few tears slipped out.

At long last, Tom hung up and walked back in with a semi frustrated look on his face. To Bill’s surprise he sat down again and quickly ordered, apologizing to the waiter for the long wait. 

“I’m sorry Bill. My father was insisting that I get some work done before I came home tonight. He didn’t realize that I was busy. Though I’m sure he wouldn’t really care if he did know,” Tom said, sipping his water in an almost angry fashion. “Like I said, my family tends to only care about business and don’t care who gets hurt on the way to the top.” Bill stared for a few moments unsure of what to think.

“So you’re not leaving?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to have his already dampened hopes crushed down even further. Tom gave him a funny look.

“No, I wasn’t planning on doing that. Work can wait until after dinner I think. It’s not going to just get up and leave,” Tom joked. “Besides, how could I leave when I have only just met you? That would be a little rude don’t you think?” However, his mind was screaming at him to leave and get the job over with. He wasn’t so sure about how long his target would stay put, or how long he would be able to stomach the idea of putting a bullet through someone’s skull.  
****  
On the opposite side of town, Jorg Kaulitz sat in his penthouse waiting for his wife to arrive home. It had been a long and exhausting day that he was willing to forget in a heartbeat. He reclined in the leather arm chair and perched his glass of whiskey on the arm. 

Jorg felt like everything was going as planned but something still felt out of place. Was it the question of David’s loyalty? Or his son’s sudden escapades with the new boy from across the street? He couldn’t place his finger on it. No one could be trusted yet he trusted his work into the hands of strange people every day. 

“I thought you said you were going to stop drinking,” a quiet female voice said from the door to the living area. Jorg sat up and saw his wife looking at him wearily.

“Simone, you’re home early,” he stated simply. Simone narrowed her eyes at her husband.

“Is that your way of saying that you were going to drink until I was supposed to be home and then pretend it hadn’t happened?” she asked. Jorg sighed.

“Look, that’s not the point. Why are you home early?” he questioned more sternly, worry forming in the corners of his eyes.

“I had to close down the diner early. There weren’t many customers this evening and there were some agents snooping around,” she expressed sadly. Jorg pressed his lips into a thin line and angrily shattered his whiskey glass against a wall.

“Tom needs to take care of that hit now before we’re all in more danger than we can handle. Does he not take anything seriously?” Jorg hissed as he stormed from the room leaving his wife alone with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“So what are you majoring in? You have still managed to not tell me,” Tom said, spooning up some more pasta onto his fork. “I mean, you seem to love your school and everything.” Bill shrugged and finished the bite he was on.

“Well you never did ask me about my major straight forward,” Bill teased. “I’m majoring in criminal justice. I’ve always been fascinated with the whole life of crime thing.” Tom stopped cold and looked up at Bill.

“Criminal justice?” Tom asked. “Sounds interesting. Are you interested in putting stop to crime or seeing how the people of crime live?” Bill thought for a few moments.

“I would really like to help put a stop to all the crime. I don’t like being afraid to go to sleep at night,” Bill said softly. “But I would also like to learn what it’s like to be on the inside. It’s a life in which not many people see from the inside.” Tom stared deep into Bill’s own and raised his hand for the check.

“Would you like to come to work with me tonight? I need to go by the office to tie up some loose ends that my father has been harassing me about,” Tom said, looking hopefully at Bill. Bill smiled happily.

“I would absolutely love to come with you!” Bill almost squealed. Tom smiled as he paid for the meal and helped Bill up, catching him as he tripped over a chair leg.

“You are clumsier than I had originally thought,” Tom said, laughed and pulling Bill out of the restaurant. 

Tom led Bill to the curb and hailed a taxi. Bill leaned into Tom and for once he felt truly safe. He couldn’t explain why he felt the way he did. He only knew that was how he was feeling. As they were stepping into the taxi, Bill’s phone buzzed for the first time that evening with a text from Andreas.

**Andreas: B, I thought you said that you were going to try and make the party. Everyone is kind of waiting for you!**

Bill stared at the text. He had completely forgotten anything about the party. He had also forgotten that anyone other than Tom existed. Tom noticed the upset look on Bill’s face and squeezed his leg gently.

“What’s going on? Are you having second thoughts about seeing what I do for a living?” Tom asked. Bill shook his head.

“No, it’s just that I forgot that I promised by best friend that I would go to a party tonight. Apparently he told everyone there that I was actually going to get out of the house tonight and stop studying,” Bill laughed. “But I’m having such a good time with you I don’t want it to end.”  
“Why don’t you just tell him to keep the party going and that you will be there in a second. After I take care of some business we can go together. I would love to meet your friend,” Tom said. 

“You would do that for me even though we kind of just met this afternoon?” Bill asked. Tom smiled widely.

“Of course. Though I must admit even though we’ve only just met I feel like we’ve known each other for a lifetime,” Tom said, earning the one hundredth blush from Bill that night.

“You’re so great!” Bill exclaimed, pulling out his phone.

**Bill: Don’t worry Andi! I will be there. I was out with Tom and totally forgot about other people existing in this world. We will be there later. He really wants to meet you!**

**Andreas: Who is Tom and why haven’t I heard anything about him?!**

Bill rolled his eyes and his best friend’s dramatics. He had forgotten that the last time he had mentioned Tom to Andreas, he hadn’t known the man’s name.

**Bill: You heard about him today in class. I just didn’t know his name. He is the mystery man.**

“Sorry, Andreas can be a bit ditzy sometimes. I don’t think he is totally right in the head,” Bill joked. Tom smiled calmly.

“Not to worry. Just wait until you meet my friends,” Tom muttered under his breath glad that Bill was distracted.

**Andreas: Totally excited to meet him!**

Bill closed his phone and sighed happily. He nuzzled his nose into Tom’s neck and enjoyed the moment of silence together. However, that peace ended as the cab pulled up to the curb and Tom handed over the fare. 

“Well, here we are. Let’s go up and take care of a few things. Then we can go to your party,” Tom said. He took Bill’s hand and led him towards the looming office building that lay only a few yards in front of them.

“Are you sure it’s ok that we’re here? It looks like everyone has gone home for the night,” Bill pointed out. Tom only shrugged.

“I’m sure the cleaning staff is still here. They can let us in,” he said. 

Tom’s stomach knotted and he felt like he was about to be sick. The cool metal of the gun that was tucked into the back of his pants seemed to send chills to his entire body. After tonight nothing about his loyalty could ever be questioned. After it was done, his father would finally love him as a true son and not an expendable minion.

“Let’s do this,” Tom said, more to himself than to Bill.

The couple got in the elevator. One cold and silent, the other simply wondering how long it would take before he could introduce his best friend to his soon to be boyfriend. The elevator traveled up 45 floors before it came to a rest. The doors slid open and Tom could see a light on in the office at the end of the hall. The man was still there. Nothing was going to stand in his way. 

“Bill, could you go to the secretary’s desk and see if you can get into the computer? She has the files I’m looking for. I’m just going to go see who is still here after hours,” Tom said. Before he left Bill, he handed him a flash drive and a piece of paper with the file names on them. Bill nodded and walked over to the reception desk on the right hand side while Tom walked off to seal his fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tom looked over his shoulder at Bill who was trying his best to figure out how to hack into the computer system. Tom took in a deep breath and faced forward. There was no turning back now. He continued down the fairly long stretch of hallway and closed the remaining distance between him and the office. When he got to the doorway he peaked around and saw the target. He was a short man who was going slightly bald on top. The hair that did remain was a dark brown flecked with grey. He was speaking rapidly into the phone and didn’t notice as Tom walked in and shut the door behind him. When the man was finished with the call he hung up and spun around in his office chair. Upon seeing Tom he jumped up and attempted to get to the gun that lay in his upper desk drawer. However, before he could move, Tom pulled his own gun and pointed it as the man.

“You’re done screwing my family over,” Tom snarled. “My father knows that you’re the one leaking information to the feds.” The man shook his head.

“You have the wrong guy. I swear! I would never pull anything over on your family. We go back a long, long way,” he insisted, backing himself into a literal corner. He looked around. On his right side was a large window. To his left was a very solid wall and in front of him was Tom.

“Going back a long way doesn’t mean anything when money is involved. I know people like you,” Tom said smoothly. “The feds are paying you to leak information and I believe my father is paying you not to leak information. Between the two, I would say that you are raking in a lot of money.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Please, spare me my life and I promise that I will never say anything to anyone every again. You have my word!” he whimpered, sinking down to the floor.

“Why should I take your word on anything? You just said anyone which means you’ve previously been screwing us over on something. At the moment I don’t really care what that may be since I am planning on ending your life tonight,” Tom snapped. “There is just one thing I need to know and depending on your answer I might decide to spare your life.” The man nodded earnestly, sweating beading on his brow line.

“Of course. I will tell you whatever you want to know,” he said. Tom smirked at him.

“How much do the feds know?” Tom questioned.

“What do you mean? I don’t understand,” he said. 

“I mean do they know our hideouts? Do they have our names? Do they know where we get our money or where it goes? Do they know about our trafficking and what we traffic?” Tom growled. “What do they know? What did you tell them?”

“They only know hideouts. I told them about the diner but they said there had already been there on multiple occasions and had found nothing. They don’t know anything more than that and if they do there is someone else who is selling you out,” the man gasped, staring down the barrel of the gun. 

“The diner? You put my mother in danger for money?! She can’t handle that kind of pressure,” Tom half yelled. “You’re a dead man.” From down the hall Bill heard a muffled gunshot. A sickening feeling spread through his whole body and he bolted down the hall.

“Tom!” he yelled, bursting through the door. He froze at what he saw. “Tom...what the fuck just happened?! This is...What the fuck!!” Tom set the gun down in the unknown man’s hand and adjusted everything making sure that there was no evidence left behind.

“We have to go Bill. We’ll be lucky if someone didn’t hear that shot,” Tom said, pulling Bill from the room. “Did you get into the computer?”

“No, I couldn’t figure it out and by the way, you do know that if they sweep this place my finger prints are all over that keyboard?” Bill asked, on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“So? We’ll get you new prints and wipe you from all databases,” Tom said vaguely pushing them into the elevator. Bill just stared at him.

“EXCUSE ME? WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! I THOUGHT YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO GET WORK FILES AND NOW YOU HAPPEN TO TELL ME THAT WE WERE HERE SO YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE AND STEAL FILES?!” Bill screamed. “HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM ABOUT THIS?!” Tom pressed his fingers to his temples.

“Would you stop shouting? I honestly thought you would be ok with this. You were the one, might I point out, who said you wanted to experience crime from the inside,” Tom pointed out. Bill screamed in frustration and stomped his foot on the elevator floor.

“This is a little too hands on, buddy!” he snapped, turning away. Tom glanced at him sideways.

“You just called me buddy,” Tom said. Then he burst out laughing so hard that he doubled over. “No one has ever called me that!” Bill gave him a funny look.

“How can you be laughing at a time like this?” Bill asked. “You just blew some guys brains out.” Tom cleared his throat and managed to straighten up a little. 

“Sorry, this is my first hit and I have no idea what happens next,” Tom admitted. “Fuck!” He wiped his sweaty hands on his suit pants and tried to take a deep breath. While he was trying to calm himself down he didn’t notice Bill moving closer to him. 

In fact, he didn’t noticed until Bill’s arms were around him. He turned his head to the side and found himself face to face with Bill. He felt Bill’s warm breath on his lips and knots began to twist in his stomach. 

“Everything is ok,” Bill whispered. “I won’t tell anyone what happened.” Tom nodded slowly but couldn’t move away. He gently placed a hand on Bill’s waist and closed the space between their lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bill stood completely frozen before he jumped away from Tom with wide eyes.

“What...what was that?” Bill stammered, pushing himself up against the wall of the elevator. Tom stared at him for a few moments and then realized what he had done.

“Oh! Bill, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think about it,” Tom amended as quickly as he possibly could. “Like I said, I’m really freaked out right now.” Bill’s eyes widened at him.

“You’re freaked out?! I have no idea what the fuck is going on. At least you knew from the time that we left the restaurant that you were coming to kill someone. That isn’t really something I would say you should spring on people at the last possible moment,” Bill pointed out. “Why did you do it?”

“My dad has been telling me to carry out this hit all week and I finally got the balls to do it,” Tom replied. “That is all.”

“That can’t be the whole story! You can’t just expect me to believe that your dad just tells you to randomly kill people without telling you the reason for it,” Bill insisted. 

As Tom was about to reply, the elevator door rang and opened to the lobby of the office building. Bill quickly shut his mouth and took Tom’s hand, leading him quickly out of the building and back to the taxi that was waiting for them outside. Bill gave him the address and he took off towards the party.

“You do know that you can’t leave me now right?” Tom said. Bill gave him a confused look.

“Leave you? What are you talking about?” Bill questioned. “It’s not like we’re romantically seeing each other.” Tom shook his head.

“I never said we were. I didn’t really intend for you to get dragged into all of this but now you can either choose one of two options. You can go to the cops and tell them everything you know. That option will get you killed by my family. The second option is you keep your mouth shut and just continue with your life while seeing me on the side. You will be protected by my family for the rest of your life but if we get caught you will go to jail for any number of things,” Tom explained. “It’s your life so you decide.”

Bill sat in a stunned silence. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was being forced to choose between two things that were, in the end, very bad for his health. Bill looked over at Tom for a long while before he decided what he was going to say.

“You do realize that in both options I will die a very unpleasant death, right?” Bill asked. “Are you trying to ruin my life?” Tom squeezed his eyes shut.

“That was not my original intent when I asked you out and I’m still not trying to ruin your life or your future. I just need to know that you will not tell on my family,” Tom said. “That is why the man tonight was killed. He was putting my mother in danger of being taken to jail for her knowledge of what my family does.” Bill starred at him.

“This is really unbelievable and more than slightly ironic,” he said. “Criminal justice major goes on a date with a member of the mafia. Odd don’t you think?” Tom laughed a little.

“So it was a date?” Tom asked trying to change the subject and Bill, who hated to get into fights with anyone, accepted it willingly.

“I would say so. I mean, we did learn a lot about each other,” Bill replied. 

“Though even though you talk a lot, I would say that you now officially know more about me than I know about you,” Tom said. Bill laughed and gently rested his hand on Tom’s leg.

“Let’s forget about the first half of the evening and just enjoy whatever happens from here on out,” Bill suggested. 

“That sounds like...” Tom began when his phone rang. He groaned when he saw that it was his dad calling. “Hello?”

_”Tomas, is the job done exactly like I asked?”_ Jorg asked.

“Yes father. I’m heading out for a bit of relaxation,” Tom said. “I will see you at home in the morning and give you the information I got.”

_”Who are you with?”_ Jorg questioned. _”And don’t you dare lie to me about say no one.”_

“Bill. The boy who was at the diner,” Tom said, a hint of defeat in his voice. Jorg made a disgruntled sound.

_”Why him Tomas? You could have just about anyone you wanted. Plus, to make your old man happy, you could try dating someone within the family. It saves our hit men a lot of work,”_ Jorg joked.

“It’s not funny. We’re going to a party. I will talk to you later,” Tom said, trying to sound as final as possible.

_”Oh yes we will,”_ his father said and then hung up.

Tom snapped his phone shut and let out a heavy sigh. Tom looked over gently at Bill and took his hand, stroking the back lightly with his thumb.

“I think this is where I officially say, welcome to the family that you can never get away from,” Tom said. “I hope one day you can forgive me for everything that I’m about to drag you through.”

“Personally, I would be more worried about what Andreas is going to say about you than what my feelings towards you are,” Bill said coolly, pulling his hand away from Tom. “The only reason I will continue to see you and keep my mouth shut is because I truly do value my life.” Tom bit his lower lip and folded his hands quietly in his lap.

“Are you going to tell Andreas who I am and what I do?” Tom asked. Bill snorted.

“As if. I’m not going to force him into the exact same thing I was,” Bill pointed out. “That would be stupid. Besides, all he’d ever do is worry about me and I’m really not in the mood for that. I can take care of myself.”

The rest of the car ride was spent in utter silence with only the music from the radio to break down some of the tension. Bill leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes momentarily. After tonight, nothing would ever be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Andreas paced around the house waiting for Bill. His stomach was knotted as the minute hand slowly ticked around the face of the clock only showing that Bill was getting later and later by the second. Andreas gulped down the rest of the beer in the red plastic cup he was holding and went to go fill it up again when the front door opened and Bill walked in with an extremely handsome man by his side. Andreas dropped the cup and ran up to the couple, throwing himself on Bill.

“You have no idea how worried I was about you! You’re never late to anything,” Andreas half sobbed. “Ever! I thought you had been killed!” Bill patted his best friend slowly on the back and gave Tom a pointed stare.

“Don’t worry. I’m totally unharmed. We just had to stop by Tom’s office to pick up some paper work that he had forgotten and then the cab driver got lost,” Bill lied. “There was never anything to worry about. Tom made sure of that.” 

Forgetting all thought of harm coming to Bill, Andreas circled around Tom like a hawk. He eyed him up and down, sizing him up and making sure that he approved. After a long while, Andreas came to stand face to face with Tom and stared him deep in the eyes.

“You look decent enough. I trust your personality matches your outward looks,” Andreas said skeptically. Tom shrugged just a little.

“I would say I’m a decent person. Though I do hope that Bill keeps me around long enough that you can decide that for yourself and not have to take my word on that,” Tom said. Andreas nodded and looked over to Bill who seemed to be zoning out more than usual.

“We will see. Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to Bill,” Andreas said in what almost seemed to be a huff. Tom gave him a tight smile and watched as the two walked off linked together at their elbows.

“Bill, what the hell has been going on? You’ve been ignoring all calls for the past hour,” Andreas said. “That’s not like you. Especially when it’s me calling you.”

“Look, it’s nothing. Tom and I just got caught up in some stuff at his work and I totally forgot to check my phone after we got out of the building,” Bill said. “There is seriously nothing to worry about!”

“Got caught up?” Andreas asked, grinning. “Where did you do it?”

“Elevator. Wait...Andi!!” Bill shrieked. “We didn’t do anything like that. We just got paper work like I told you and well he may have given me a little kiss.” Andreas squealed.

“What was it like?” Andreas gasped. “Details! Does he use his tongue the first time? Did he ask you if it was ok? Do you want to do it again?” Bill rolled his eyes at Andreas.

“First off no, he did not use his tongue and why would he? We for sure weren’t planning on kissing so obviously he didn’t ask if it was ok. As to whether I want it to happen again I can’t answer that right now,” Bill said. “Maybe I will in the near future and maybe I won’t.” Andreas frowned catching on to what Bill was saying.

“First date and you’re already getting into a fight?” Andreas asked. “That’s bad news Bill. You don’t need that kind of drama in your life right now. You just ended that kind of relationship so don’t jump head first into another one just like it.” Bill sighed.

“Tom isn’t like that last guy. He listens to me and puts up with all my chatter. Plus I feel safe with him one hundred percent of the time,” Bill explained. 

“As deep as that is I’m not sure I like the guy,” Andreas said. “He seems like he could have the potential to be decent but he also looks like the shady type who turns out to be a complete jackass.” Bill pursed his lips.

“How can you say that? You’re the one who set me up with the last guy and no offense but he was the biggest jackass of all of the guys I’ve dated,” Bill pointed out.

“Sooo not the point,” Andreas whined. “How old is Tom? He looks a lot older than you.”

“He’s actually the same age. He just works so hard that he has aged faster than me,” Bill explained. Andreas shook his head.

“You seem to be falling for him pretty fast so I won’t say anything but I want you to tell me if anything goes wrong,” Andreas said. “I don’t want you getting hurt anymore. Even though the last one was my fault.” Bill giggled.

“I forgive you,” he said before bouncing back over to Tom. Tom looked him over slowly.

“We ok?” he asked placing a hand on Bill’s shoulder. Bill blushed a little but nodded anyway.

“Yeah, and for the record I choose you,” Bill whispered. Tom took in a deep breath and bent down, kissing Bill on his neck earning a soft moan.

“Have you stayed long enough that Andreas won’t mind if we leave?” Tom asked. Bill smiled coyly.

“I’m sure he won’t mind as long as I have plenty of stories about any fun that we have,” Bill whispered. 

“Good, I will call my driver,” Tom said. 

A few minutes later, Tom and Bill were in the back of the Kaulitz’s town car heading towards the penthouse that Tom shared with his immediate family and a few of his extended family members. 

“Are you sure this is ok? I mean your father didn’t seem to like me very much the last time that I saw him,” Bill said, twisting his hands nervously in his lap. 

“Trust me, you will be fine. My dad doesn’t ever really take well to people randomly showing up to the diner when it’s not lunch or dinner,” Tom said. “I’m sure he will like you after a while.”

Bill smile faltered but he kept up the appearance for Tom’s sake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Simone and Jorg sat in silence on the couch waiting for Tom to return home with a full report. However, when Tom entered the suite with Bill at him arm the looks on their faces turned sour.

“So I take it that you did not get your job done like I had asked of you,” Jorg snarled. “What do you have to say for yourself?” Tom gave his father a triumphant look.

“I actually did do exactly as you said. I just enlisted a little help from my date,” Tom replied. Jorg turned his head to give Bill a poisonous glare.

“You think you can just waltz right into this family help with the jobs? Is that what you are trying to do?” Jorg snapped, advancing on Bill and pushing him away from Tom. “Are you some sort of federal agent trying to weasel your way in and tear us apart.”

“N-no sir. Actually at the start of the evening I had no idea what your son had in store for me. I wasn’t really planning on being around when anyone was kill at any point in my life,” Bill blurted. “I wasn’t there by choice but I am here now by a choice to not turn your family over to the authorities.”

“Are you trying to be funny?” Jorg asked.

“Not at all. Tom simply told me what would happen if I didn’t keep my mouth shut and quite frankly I don’t like the sound of getting shot in the face,” Bill said, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly. Jorg narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything Simone stepped forward.

“If you are going to be part of this family you must know exactly what you are getting into and you must also know that whatever is asked of you, you have to do it,” Simone explained. “Even if it means killing someone you love.” Bills stared at her for a few moments.

“I was just going to date Tom. I didn’t intend on becoming part of this family,” Bill said. “Did I make some sort of mistake?”

“Apparently you did. Either that or my son failed to mention some little detail to you,” Jorg said. “Dating someone within this family means that you are a part of this family and the only way you will leave is by death. Is that clear enough for you?” Bill nodded, unsure of what to say.

“Crystal,” he replied softly, moving back over to Tom and taking his arm. 

“Good, now you two run along and do whatever it is you came here to do in the first place,” Jorg said, waving his hand around and walking into his study shutting the door firmly.

“Well I’m glad that you’re home now Tom. I didn’t like the idea of you staying out all night long,” Simone said. Tom smiled tightly at her.

“Of course. I never intended to stay out. Now if you don’t mind Bill and I are just going to head upstairs,” Tom said. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Bill said softly, as Tom lead him up the stairs. 

“Good night to the both of you,” Simone said before she too disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The days came and went, eventually turning into weeks that turned into a month. Bill continued on at school and tried to keep as much distance between himself and Tom’s family who hadn’t taken kindly to him joining the family.

_One week earlier...  
Tom led Bill into the kitchen of the diner two hours before it would open for business. Inside were Jorg, David, Georg, and Gustav. Bill frowned slightly and looked at Tom for answers. When he glance was not returned butterflies poured into his stomach._

_“Everyone, this is Bill and from now on he is going to be part of our family,” Tom introduced. Jorg averted his eyes having said everything on his mind beforehand leaving David to be the first in the room to react._

_“Part of our family? What are you, crazy?” David asked in disgust. “I thought new family members were kept in the lower ranks and not allowed in on our meetings back here.”_

_“Bill is dating me therefore he gets an automatic pass to come meet with us and if anyone has a problem they can take it up with my father,” Tom said firmly. Georg turned to look over at Jorg._

_“Is this true?” he asked. “Are you really going to let Tom just bring in this trash?” Jorg sighed loudly to express just how unhappy his was._

_“As displeased with Tom as I am I can’t tell Bill to leave. He knows too much and could very well be the end of everything I have worked so hard to build. He has agreed to keep his mouth shut in exchange for my blessing in him dating my son,” Jorg said. “All I ask is that you are civil. You don’t have to be best friends. You just can’t kill him.” Bill gulped and gripped Tom’s arm tightly. Tom placed an arm around Bill._

_“In time Bill will become a full member of this family. I have no doubt about that,” Tom reassured them._

Bill curled up on Tom’s large king size bed and rested his head on Tom’s shoulder. He sighed and buried his nose in Tom’ neck. Tom could also feel that the other man was shaking slightly which meant a new kind of nervousness had taken hold of him.

“What’s wrong Bill? You’ve been sighing a lot lately,” Tom said, reaching up and stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

“I don’t really like the idea that your entire family hates me. Especially your father. He is honestly has to be the scariest person I’ve ever met,” Bill explained. 

“My family doesn’t hate you. Half of them don’t even know you exist,” Tom pointed out. Bill groaned.

“Well let’s keep it that way. I don’t want to die so soon,” he whined. 

“You’re being overly dramatic. They don’t want to kill you. Only David wants that and I won’t let him get close to you and I don’t think dad will either,” Tom said. “By the way, dad does not hate you. You’re just not very high on his list of persons he does like.”

“Then that solves everything,” Bill said sarcastically. Tom chuckled and rolled Bill over onto his back, leaning over him.

“I can solve everything that’s on your mind right now. I can make it all go away,” Tom whispered, placing gentle kisses all over Bill’s neck. Bill’s breathing became shaky and he had an overly difficult time talking.

“H-how?” he gasped not able to produce more than one word. Tom smirked and began to unbutton Bill’s shirt. 

Bill reached up and grasped Tom crisp white shirt, scrunching it up in his fist as Tom nibbled at his collar bone and chest. Bill arched his back up towards Tom's touch. His skin was ablaze from the passion and a trickle of sweat wound its way down his spine. Tom lowered his lips over Bill's erect nipples and swirled his tongue around them earning a moan. Bill grabbed a handful of his lover's ebony braids and pulled them hard vocalizing that he wanted more. Tom only smirked at him.

"The more you push me for, the less you're going to get," Tom growled. 

Bill whimpered at the prospect and released Tom's hair. Smug with the small victory, Tom returned his attention to Bill's chest. As Tom was nipping at Bill, his right hand made its way down Bill's torso and to his tight fitting jeans. Skillfully he unbuttoned them and slipped his hand inside. He caressed Bill's ever growing member and caused his boyfriend to thrust his hips forward, yearning for more contact.

"More Tomi!" Bill whimpered. "I want more!" 

Bill's voice brought Tom's attention fully to the surface and a carnal desire filled him. Without waiting for anymore encouragement Tom pounced on Bill and crushed their lips together. He straddled Bill's hips and ground down with a considerable amount of force. All Bill could do was writhe about in pleasure and thrust upwards to meet Tom's hips. Tom quickly shed all of his clothing and helped Bill out of all his garments as well. He pressed himself closer to Bill and when their bare skin came into contact a ire was lit in both of them. Bill grabbed Tom’s face and smashed their lips together pushing his tongue against Tom’s. Soon, kissing was no longer enough for Tom. He needed to be closer to Bill. He pressed his fingers into Bill’s mouth and made sure that they were fully coated in saliva. Tom then flipped Bill over and inserted one finger into Bill’s tight hole. Bill gasped at the intrusion and clenched around Tom’s finger. He let out a soft moan which aroused Tom even further. After pushing in two more fingers Tom slowly pumped them in and out. 

“Tomi. Tomi, fuck me!” Bill begged. “Fuck me!” Tom leaned down and kissed Bill from his neck up to his ear.

“As you wish, princess,” Tom whispered. 

Tom removed his fingers and placed himself at Bill’s entrance. He took his a deep breath before he pushed himself into Bill until he fully filled him up. Bill cried out in pain and he tried to adjust to something as large as Tom being inside. Tom moved around a bit trying to get his love accustomed to the feeling. After a while, Bill moaned and moved his back and forth slightly, encouraging Tom. It was all Tom needed. He slowly began to move his hips back in forth enjoying the tight heat that Bill provided. Tom let out a deep moan and shuddered in pleasure. Bill moved his hand between his legs and grasped his dick firmly. He started stroking it in time with Tom’s thrusts. When Tom saw Bill jacking himself off he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. 

“B-Billa, I-I uhnn...” Tom moaned trying to hold out just a little while longer. 

Bill attempted to say something but was unable to. He threw his head back in pleasure and his hand was instantly covered in cum. All of his muscles contracted and his anus squeezed Tom’s dick tightly. Tom grunted several times and then emptied his seed into Bill before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside him. Bill rolled over and looked at Tom and smiled. Before he could open his mouth and speak, Tom had grabbed his hand and started licking Bill’s seed off. When he was finished he look at Bill.

“You were going to say something?” Tom whispered. Bill nodded.

“In all my dreams I never imagined it would feel that good,” he said. Tom looked over at him.

“You were a virgin?” Tom asked. When Bill nodded again Tom blushed. “Um...well just so you know I usually last longer than that.” Bill giggled.

“Well it was amazing nonetheless,” Bill replied softly before he drifted off to sleep, his head resting on Tom’s chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bill woke up the next morning and felt like his entire body was on fire. He groaned as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and slowly rolled off the bed. He hobbled over to the door that led into the bathroom and let himself in. He stumbled over to the tub and began to fill it up with welcoming steaming water. When the tub was full he turned off the tap and lowered his aching body into the water. He left out a soft sigh as the hot water engulfed him. As he was relaxing in the water he heard his phone start ringing. He quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. Carefully, Bill made his way out of the bathroom and dug through his pants until he found his phone.

“Hello?” he answered.

_”B, it’s been two weeks since I saw you in class or at all come to think of it!”_ Andreas cried shrilly on the other end of the line. _”Our field experience is coming up and as of right now the professor is highly convinced that you are not serious about this course.”_

“Are you fucking with me or something? What is he gonna do, kick me out?” Bill asked. Andreas sighed.

_”He said he was going to the dean today. As far as I know you’re out of that major. You either have to drop out of school or come and suck the man’s dick,”_ Andreas said. Bill gagged at the thought.

“Fine, I will handle it,” Bill said.

_”What has happened to you?”_ Andreas asked. _”Ever since that night of the party when you brought Tom with you, you’ve been distant. That’s not at all like you.”_

“Look, I will talk to you later and I promise I will be in class tomorrow to start that field thingy,” Bill said. He hung up the phone before Andreas could say anything else.

Bill slipped into his clothes from the night before and hurried out into the hall where he ran head long into Jorg.

“You spent the night?” he asked, giving him a disapproving look.

“Long story but I’m on my way out. I have to go home to change and then go to the university and beg my professor not to through me out of my major,” Bill said, looking around for where he could have put his wallet. Jorg frowned.

“Why is he throwing you out?” he asked.

“I haven’t exactly shown up for class these past few weeks. I’ve been with Tom and the professor doesn’t want to let me participate in the final term project that will let me move on to the classes for next term,” Bill said. 

“What’s the major?” he asked.

“Uh...uh...well...criminal justice,” Bill mumbled, trying to edge around Jorg. However Jorg’s hand caught him in the chest.

“I knew there was something I didn’t like about you,” he sneered. Bill closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

“Look, I picked it before I met Tom and got slightly involved in everything that goes on around here. I just need to pass this class or my mother will kill me,” Bill explained. Jorg sighed.

“What do you have to do for this project?” Jorg asked.

“It’s an internship at a precinct office. We just shadow an officer around on the job,” Bill said. Jorg smirked.

“Tell you what, since you seem to mean so much to my son I will make you a little deal. I will call in a favor to your teacher and pay him off to let you stay in the course. You just have to give us information on what they know about us and if they get too close, give them a false tip,” Jorg said, staring hard at Bill. Bill stared back for a few moments before he nodded slowly in agreement.

“You have my word,” Bill replied. Jorg smiled coldly and placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder.

“Who knows, in time you may be welcome and a true part of this family,” he said, then he continued on his way down the hall, stopping before he got to his study. “Don’t bother taking a cab back to your place. Our town car will take you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bill scrambled out of the sleek town car the next morning after giving Tom a quick kiss.

“We’ll pick you up whenever you call me,” Tom said. Bill nodded but wasn’t able to say anything as Andreas ran by and dragged him away.

“You better seriously hope that the professor decides to let you back in. You know what your parents will do!” Andreas hissed as he led him toward the building.

“Relax. He didn’t kick me out,” Bill said. Andreas frowned.

“And how did you manage that. I mean, I know you said that you would take care of it but I didn’t think you would seriously be able to pull that one off,” he replied.

“I will explain later. It’s kind of a long story,” Bill said. Andreas didn’t look convinced but decided it would be best not to argue.

The two ran toward their building and quickly took their seats in the large lecture hall. Andreas pulled out his phone and began to text Bill so as not to get in trouble with their professor. The professor walked to the front of the room and leaned up against the front of his desk. He stared at the class for a while and took in a deep breath.

“This next assignment is not to be taken lightly by any of you. One wrong move on the force could get you killed before you know it. Each officer that you are assigned to will debrief you once you get to the precinct. Though you will not have any class during this next part of the course, you will be keeping a journal on all of your experiences and then you will turn that in at the end of the semester,” the man explained. “That is your final grade and your final test. On this project I have never lost a student’s life. So don’t let your class be the first it happens to.”

As Bill was intently listening to what his teacher was saying, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. When he checked it he noticed it was Andreas.

**Andreas: what is going on? You’re not yourself lately and I want to know what is going on.**

Bill looked over at Andreas but replied anyway trying not to show that he was hiding something.

**Bill: it’s nothing. Tom and I are just in that honeymoon phase right now and we don’t like to be apart. I’ve never met someone who makes everything seem so much better in life. I guess I just got caught up in the love and forgot about school.**

**Andreas: I figured that with Tom, but now you’re starting to shut me totally out of your life. And if you don’t mind, start explaining how you got back in this class. The professor told me to tell you that there was no way back in.**

Bill read the text and cast a weary glance back over at Andreas.

“Please Andi, just drop it,” Bill said softly. “It’s not worth the trouble.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As Bill got home that night after school he flopped down on his couch, attempting to fall asleep. Everything had been in such confusion at the precinct with all the new comers that Bill had had no time to even think about Tom. Bill had been placed in the homicide investigation unit and as interesting as it seemed, Bill was once again wondering if he had gotten in over his head. By no means was the work uninteresting to him. He just couldn’t get over the fact that he would be seeing dead bodies up close and personal every day. And every victim he came into contact with had the possibility of being someone that Tom had killed. Hefting himself up off the couch when sleep wouldn’t come, Bill went over to his little kitchen table and took out his journal. He had decided to start writing a day early just to get a head start.

_Day One  
After meeting the officer I would be going around with (Officer Megan Engel) she showed me the file of the current homicide they were working on. It was a lot like what I had expected to see, except for the fact that the face was burned off. I’m not so sure I like that as the preface to what else I will face. Officer Engel thinks that it was the mafia’s doing since the identity is unknown. She also said that it might be one of their own that turned on them. Either way, it makes me uneasy to think of all the brutalities that man will do to man. _

As Bill was shutting the journal, a knock sounded at the door. He quickly bounced over to it hoping to see Tom but was disappointed when it turned out to be Jorg. 

“H-Hello,” Bill said softly, stepping aside to let the older man through. Jorg stepped through and then shut the door behind him. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No. I wanted to talk to you about Tom because there are a few things that you must know if you want to see him and continue this relationship,” Jorg said.

“Of course,” Bill replied.

The two walked over to the couch all the while Jorg taking in the sparse decorations around the apartment. As far as wealth went, Jorg was not impressed.

“Bill, in our family no one has ever dated outside of it. It is a rule that you must leave everything behind. That includes family. However, not once has Tom ever complied with an order or actually been happy. Not until you came along and fell on your apartment steps,” Jorg started, causing Bill to blush deeply. “As I said earlier I am offering you a deal. You prove to me that you can be a part of this family and I will let you and Tom be together until the day that one or both of you dies. I must warn you though, if anything happens that is astray from what I expect I will not hesitate to kill you.” At once the blush left and Bill’s face turned chalk white.

“I promise that nothing will ever happen,” Bill whispered. “You have my word.” Jorg extended his hand to Bill as a peace offering.

“In time I’m sure you will come to only keep this apartment for show until you truly become a part of the Kaulitz family,” Jorg said. 

Without another word Jorg stood up and promptly left the apartment leaving Bill alone with only silence for company.   
****  
Andreas sat in a chair curled up by the fire when his phone buzzed. Looking down, much to his surprise, he saw a text from Bill. He slowly picked up the phone almost afraid of what he was going to read.

**Bill: I apologize for being so distant lately. I’ve just been under a lot of stress. It also doesn’t look like the stress will be letting up anytime soon. I hope that one day you can forgive me for everything.**

Andreas’s stomach dropped. He had no idea how to respond to the text. There was almost nothing he could say. And then a thought came to him.

**Andreas: Can we meet at the diner across the street from you and talk? I feel like if I understood more of what was going on in your life I could help you.**

He hoped this would work. After this he didn’t know if there would be any other way to contact Bill. Or even see him. 

**Bill: Of course. I would love to see you and be able to talk in a relaxed environment. Tonight?**

**Andreas: Absolutely. Can’t wait to see you.**  
****  
Bill bolted from his apartment and burst through the doors of the diner causing everyone inside to turn and stare at him. He froze for a moment when he realized that people were actually there eating dinner. Blushing, he strode over to the counter where Simone smiled at him softly.

“Hello Bill. It’s nice to see you in here. Are you looking for Tom?” she asked. Bill shook his head.

“As much as I would love to see him right now I’m here to meet with my friend Andreas for dinner. I was wondering if we could have a table close to the door for a quick exit,” Bill replied. Simone nodded, grabbed two menus, and led Bill to the table right next to the front window.

“Shall I let Jorg know what’s going on or would you rather handle that on your own?” Simone asked in almost a mocking tone. Bill turned and gave her a stare that would have turned any normal person into a trembling child.

“I believe that I can take care of that myself,” he snarled before sitting down to wait for Andreas.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As Bill sat waiting for Andreas to show up, Tom came walking out of the back and made his way over to Bill’s table. He smiled a little and placed and gentle hand on his boyfriends head.

“Hey, mom said you were meeting a friend here,” Tom said. “Is it the same one I met?” Bill nodded.

“Andi said that he felt like he needed to see me and talk to me. He feels like we’re drifting apart because of all the things I’ve been doing lately,” Bill said. “He wants to understand more of the stress that I’m going through.” Tom frowned at him.

“You know there is a lot of information that you can’t tell him. He will never be able to fully understand what you go through with me,” Tom reminded him. “Just don’t say anything that might get you in trouble with my father. I want you to be with me for a very long time and if he had a good reason, that wouldn’t happen.” Bill shrugged.

“He came over a little before Andreas and I spoke and he said that if I just kept working with the family he would be happy to make me a Kaulitz,” Bill said.

Tom felt his heart stop in his chest. Never once before had his father wanted someone to be a part of their family. Hopefully Jorg was being serious and it wasn’t one of his games. Tom opened his mouth to reply but as the words were about to leave his mouth Andreas graced them with his presence. He smiled tightly at Tom before he sat down and cast a glance over at Bill.

“I’ll see you at home later,” Tom said to Bill, giving him a light kiss on the head before he went back to the kitchen. After he had left Bill turned to Andreas. 

“I’m glad you were willing to meet up,” Andreas said. “It feels like it’s been forever.” Bill nodded.

“So what unit did they put you in with?” Bill asked.

“Homicide. I heard that’s what they put you in too,” Andreas said. 

“Yeah, my officer already showed me the case I will be working on,” Bill said. “It looks like it is going to be a brutal semester.”

“So what’s been going on with you?” Andreas asked, quickly changing the topic back to what they were originally going to talk about. “You missing school for almost two weeks is not like you. And please don’t feed me some bull shit about you just being in bed with Tom all that time.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. I’ve just been really involved in helping out with things they need. I work here on occasion when his mom can’t make it in or when they need an extra waiter. We have traveled a bit and different things like that,” Bill explained, trying to be as vague as possible. Andreas narrowed his eyes at Bill.

“That doesn’t sound very stressful. Honestly Bill if you just don’t want to come to school tell me that but making up stories about being stressed over working a few hours and traveling with your boyfriend is going a bit overboard,” Andreas said.

“There is just a lot of stuff I can’t tell you. It’s a privacy thing that they just asked me not to tell people the things that go on. Any normal family would ask that of someone new coming into their house that they don’t know,” Bill insisted.

“Look, if they are asking you to hide something from me and your family you need to get out of that situation. It’s not healthy,” Andreas told him. “What are they asking you to do? Kill people?” Bill clenched his jaw as the comment hit close to home.

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous Andi,” Bill replied. “It’s nothing like that and if you’re going to keep pressing this issue even further please just leave.” Andreas looked taken aback.

“Bill, please don’t be like this. I’m your best friend so don’t push me away because of some guy!” Andreas pressed. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry I pressed the issue and I’m sorry for saying that they would make you kill people. I’m just so worried about you.” Bill relaxed slightly.

“I’m sorry too. Maybe one day I will be able to open up but right now I’m just trying to win the approval of Tom’s dad which is, quite frankly, is easier said than done,” Bill said. “I want to be with Tom so badly that I can’t risk his dad breaking us up.”

“Would Tom honestly listen to his dad about that kind of thing?” Andreas questioned.

“Yes, and if you knew him you would understand why,” Bill said. Andreas nodded and then let the subject drop. A tense silence fell over the two and Bill got up.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. Bill made a quick get a way to the kitchen and oddly enough fell more relaxed around the mafia than he did around Andreas. Georg, Gustav, Tom, and David looked up when he entered.

“What are you doing back here street rat?” David sneered. “I thought you had company.” Bill rolled his eyes at the nickname David had made for him.

“Trust me, you would run away from hanging out with him too,” Bill said, leaning up against the stove where Gustav and Georg were cooking up the meals that people had ordered.

“I thought you two were like best friends,” Georg replied, flipping the burgers over. “We used to see the two of you hanging out all the time over at your place.” Bill sighed and moved away over to Tom who wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“When you have to hide everything you do from someone they no longer really qualify as your best friend,” Bill said. “He keeps pushing me for information but he can tell I’m not telling the truth.”

“Well you better keep lying to him or we’ll make sure he will see you die before we kill him,” David said, smirking a little. Though David wasn’t happy at having to accept Bill as part of the family he was growing on him. Bill rolled his eyes.

“You would just love that wouldn’t you,” Bill laughed before he nuzzled his nose into Tom’s neck. Tom gave him a gentle squeeze before pushing him away.

“As painful as it is, you need to go back to Andreas before he comes looking for you,” Tom said. Bill groaned but nonetheless turned around and started back towards the dining room. However before he got very far Gustav stopped him.

“After we close up here I am going to stop by your place. Jorg said he wanted me to debrief you on something that happened recently,” Gustav said. Bill frowned.

“Why didn’t he just tell me when he came over this afternoon?” he asked. Gustav shrugged.

“He didn’t say anything to me about it. All Jorg told me was that I needed to speak to you in private when you got back to his house,” Gustav said. Bill turned to David and Tom who looked equally confused.

“Don’t ask me,” Tom said. “My dad doesn’t always make a lot of sense at first but in the end everything will come together. Gustav, why don’t you just go home with Bill and I in the car.” Gustav nodded and then turned back to his cooking.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Tom and David walked out of the Kaulitz apartment once they had dropped Gustav and Bill off. The two had a lot to talk about and a very short window in which to do so. They walked down the dark street at a fairly brisk pace.

“Is Jorg planning on testing Bill before actually allowing him to become a part of our family?” David asked. “He wouldn’t just let him in that easily, would he?” Tom shrugged.

“I know that Bill will be acting as an informant to us through his school project working down in the homicide unit. Yet knowing my dad he might throw in something just to make sure Bill won’t crack under pressure,” Tom replied, wrapping his jacket around him tighter.

“Did you hear what happened to that guy we killed a couple days ago?” David asked. Tom nodded.

“I took care of that,” Tom replied. David gave him a confused look.

“Why the fuck would you burn his fucking face off?” David exclaimed. “That is one way they can positively link us to the crime.” Tom shrugged.

“It was a little personal test of my own for Bill,” he replied. “Bill’s officer is working this case. Now he gets to turn them away from us.”

“I think you’re getting to be as sick as your father is,” David pointed out. Tom chuckled darkly thinking about all the ways he was slowly turning into his father. Maybe Bill was the key to fitting in after all.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that,” he said.  
****  
Gustav stood with Bill in Jorg’s private study. An uneasy tension was settling between the two. Bill shifted from foot to foot trying to release his built up anxiety.

“So what is this all about?” Bill asked. Gustav sighed and tilted his head back.

“Are you ready to become a part of this family? Do you even fully understand what it means to be connected with us?” Gustav questioned.

“Look, I know you mean well about this but Jorg already told me all of this. I understand what I’m getting myself into,” Bill said.

“That makes my job a lot easier then. Basically we have had trouble with some of the people in the precinct you were assigned to,” Gustav started. “Jorg wanted me to give you their names just so you could be on the lookout.” Bill frowned slightly.

“How do you already know which one I am working in?” he asked.

“We have our ways of knowing things,” Gustav said. “Anyway, one of the main people we have trouble with is Officer Megan Engel of the homicide investigation unit. She is very well versed in the ways and signatures of organized crime. She knows a little too much for our comfort so keep an especially close eye on her.”

“She is actually the officer that will be touring me around and showing me how everything works,” Bill said. Gustav raised an eyebrow at Bill.

“That will make your job a lot easier,” Gustav said. “The main thing Jorg wanted me to convey to you is that if there is a time where you feel like she is so close that you can’t throw her off to let him or Tom know. They will take care of her and make sure nothing like that ever happens again.” Bill started at him for a long moment before he simply nodded.

“I understand,” he replied. Gustav returned the slight head nod before he left leaving Bill alone to contemplate his future and the decisions that were quickly piling up on top of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Bill stood mutely in the study staring after Gustav. He heart was racing and the sound of it beating pounded in his ears. He begged time to slow down so he could think but he felt that the more he begged it to stop the faster time sped by. He leaned against the desk and put his head in his hands. The closer he got to Tom the more he put his life in danger. While he stood contemplating his new found fate, his phone began buzzing madly in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw that it was his father calling. Hesitantly he answered it.

“Hey dad,” Bill answered. “What’s going on?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing. Your mother and I stopped by your apartment a few minutes ago. When were you planning on telling us that you have moved out?” Bill’s father snapped. Bill froze on the spot.

“Well...I...I...I didn’t think you would approve of...of me...moving in with my boyfriend,” Bill flubbed.

“You’re right; I don’t approve of that. It seems like a pre-mature decision. However, we would still like a little heads up on when you are moving. We do like to visit you,” his dad said.

“Of course. I have to go now but I will give you a call tomorrow,” Bill said. Then, before his dad could say anymore, he quickly snapped his phone shut.

Bill left the study as fast as he could. He walked through the penthouse until he found Jorg, Tom, and Simone in a sitting room. He took in a deep breath before he spoke.

“Why is my apartment empty?” Bill asked. “I thought I was going to keep it for when my family wanted to visit.”

“In the beginning that was how it was. In fact it was that way only a few hours ago. Yet with the way you and Tom seem to be devoted to each other I think it would be best for you to sever all ties to your own family,” Jorg explained. Bill frowned. 

“And you didn’t ask me?!” Bill asked. “My parents stopped by and apparently the whole place is empty. I can’t cover my ass when I don’t even know what’s going on.” Jorg stood up and faced Bill.

“I don’t have to include you in this family much less my every decision. Once you get some work done that I can respect maybe I will put some consideration into letting you in on the plans,” Jorg sneered. “Now get out of my face and calm the fuck down!” Bill flinched and backed off, despite his anger. Clenching his fists, he turned around and walked to the guest room where he was staying. 

After Bill had left the room Tom stood up. He gave his father a nasty glare before he followed after his boyfriend. When he caught up with Bill he saw with him on the bed.

“Sorry about that. When it comes to protecting who we are and what we do, dad doesn’t let anything go very easy,” Tom said.

“What did he mean by work he could respect?” Bill asked. Tom shrugged.

“I can’t tell you that because it varies for each person. For me it’s following an order without question the first time. For you I can only say that the task will be much more taxing on your mental state. His goal will be to break you down,” Tom said. Bill stared at him for a long moment. 

“My life is over,” he said ever so softly, lying back on the bed. Tom shook his head and crawled on top of Bill.

He kissed Bill ever so softly and lay fully down on him. He continued to kiss and caress him until they both felt the need to be closer and more intimate. In no time at all, both boys were totally undressed, their breathing heavy. Tom stuck his fingers in his mouth, coating them thoroughly in saliva. However, as he was inserting his fingers into Bill the door to the private suit flew open. Bill and Tom flew under the covers and faced the intruder with blushes on their cheeks. Standing in the door was David. He flinched slightly at the scene before him but shook it off quickly.

“Bill, you need to get dress. Jorg found something he needs you to do. I will explain in the car where you are going and what you are about to do,” he said in a rush. Bill hesitated for a moment before throwing his clothes on. Tom made a move to follow but David held up a hand to stop him. “Your dad said that he only wanted Bill. He told me to tell you to wait here until Bill returns.” Tom shot him a hassled look but complied with the request. Bill gave him one last frightened look before he hurried after the older man.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The town car was waiting outside the Kaulitz building and Bill slid in quickly after David. As soon as the door was shut David turned to him and took in a deep breath, readying himself to explain everything that was about to happen.

“One of the main ways that we bring in money is trafficking goods across state lines as well as the international borders. We have trade with just about every crime boss in every country and if we don’t deliver something on time we are the ones who pay with our lives. Tonight I got a page saying a shipment was arriving from America so I went over to the docks to check it out. However, it was the wrong shipment which doesn’t usually go over well with the clients we serve. Right now Jorg is attempting to calm the situation down but he figure that since you have more of a feminine air about you, you will be able to do the job better than he could,” David explained. “Are you following me so far?” Bill nodded.

“The only thing that I’m confused about is what is being trafficked,” Bill said. “We learned in class that depending on what people are trying to smuggle they handle things that go wrong very differently. For example, if drugs got lost on a trade route they would be overly concerned with the police showing up or federal agents being notified. If it were people they would be more likely to be focused on whether or not the people were secure or if they were trying to escape. If it’s money, the client would be most likely to accuse any and every one of stealing it and trying to screw them over.”

“Jorg was right in getting you to handle this. It’s the people for the record. People is what our specialty is. There is no discrimination: men, women, and children are shipped all over the world for free labor with the promise of lots of money when they complete the job,” David replied.

Bill thought long and hard about what lay before him. There was more than one way to handle what was going on and none of them seemed to be pleasant. If Jorg was worried about taking care of the situation, Bill wasn’t sure why he had called in a rookie. He sighed loudly earning himself an annoyed expression from David.

“What are you sighing about?” he snapped. Bill raised an eye brow at him.

“Am I suddenly not allowed to breathe around you?” Bill questioned, the sarcastic looking still lingering on his face. David’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t push the subject any further. 

“We’re almost there,” David said, lowering his voice slightly as though he suspected that someone was listening in on their every word.

“Where is there?” Bill asked. 

“I can’t tell you the exact location of the place but its large warehouse on the outskirts of town. It’s been empty for quite some time and Jorg decided that it would be a good place to start holding the auctions. There is a stage on the lowest level of the building where all the clients are taken. They are blindfolded so they can’t tell where they are going. It also makes it easier to control them once they are at the auction and placing bids. They can’t just walk out with someone without actually paying the money they owe us,” David explained. “On another level is where we keep all of the people we are going to put up for bid. They are placed into one of three different cages. There is one for men, women, and then the children. All are in separate areas. They are able to talk amongst themselves but they can’t talk with the other groups. It lessens the chance of a full scale riot.” Bill hung onto every word that was being said. He had a feeling that if he didn’t catch any detail for some reason he would be in the dark. Tom’s family didn’t seem one for repeating themselves.

“So where am I supposed to be working my magic? It sounds like you’ve got a pretty good handle on things so far,” Bill pointed out. David shrugged a little.

“As I said before we got the wrong shipment. We were supposed to be getting a small group of about ten women that had been picked up at different locations all over Italy. However, someone mixed up the boxes and we got a group of forty from America,” David said.

“I’m guessing the clients were looking for the Italian women and we have to break it to them that they are just getting a bunch of Americans?” Bill said in a hesitant tone. 

“Exactly, and trust me. These men are not the type to take kindly to their plans being messed with behind their backs,” David quipped. Bill gave him one nod to show that he understood just as the car was coming to a stop. 

When they stepped out of the car, Bill took in all of his surroundings as fast as he could. The building didn’t look at all out of the ordinary. It was still fairly close to the middle of the city, laying in between several office buildings that towered on all sides. The door that Jorg was standing by on the outside was in an ally way, located in the dead center. All was dark and Bill figured that helped keep the exact whereabouts a complete secret to all parties. 

Bill slowly walked forward until he was standing next to Jorg. David followed closely behind and when the three were together they entered the building, quickly shutting the door after them. As they were walking down the dimly lit corridor of the warehouse’s main floor, Jorg turned to look at Bill.

“I trust that David filled you in on everything that has been going on around here,” Jorg said, walking briskly towards the elevator in front of them. 

“Yes he did but I am a little confused as to why you asked me. You have the entire Kaulitz family at your disposal. I know I have a “feminine air” as David put it but that can’t be enough to appease a bunch of angry clients,” Bill said. Jorg smirked at him.

“I needed someone with character,” he replied. “A type of character that these men have never seen before.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bill stepped into the elevator with the two other men and watched at the main floor disappeared. He closed his eyes, trying to calm the nerves and butterflies that were growing in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what to expect and the thought of the unknown in the particular circumstance he was in was a scary one. At once the elevator jolted to a halt. Bill opened his eyes, feeling them widened in horror at what lay before him. A group of about twenty men stood in front of a large stage that was raised a foot off the ground. On the stage were five girls, all chained to each other and then in turn chained to a long metal bar that ran the length of the wall behind them. The men milled around the room, angrily muttering to each other about how, “these were the wrong people” or how, “they could never get the job done properly.” Jorg cast a pointed glance at Bill sending him the signal to take the stage. 

With cautious steps, Bill walked through the throng of men, walking up the steps to one side of the platform. He could feel that all eyes were on him. Standing center stage he stared at the men, hoping to look at least somewhat intimidating. When he had the attention of the men below him, Bill decided it was time to begin.

“While I was walking in, I could hear that you were all upset by this shipment. They can get the job done perfectly if you push them hard enough. Nothing is wrong with a little force every once in a while,” Bill started, the more he spoke the stronger his voice became. “For this one time because of the mix up, we or rather, I will allow you to test a girl and then if you don’t like her you can bring her back and we will get rid of her. All you have to do is tell us what went wrong.” 

In the back of the group, Jorg raised an eye brow in surprise. He had expected Bill to crack under the pressure, not rise up to the challenge. The other men around the room all looked at each other before one man stepped forward before all the rest.

“Fine, we heard you have enough of them to cover us if we dispense more than a few,” the man said. Bill nodded.

“Oh yes, we have plenty. And I’m sure America won’t run out of women anytime soon. There is more where they come from,” Bill said softly, tossing his hair to the side, earning himself a few hoots. Bill looked back at Jorg who nodded at him. 

Bill turned on his heel and walked back toward the girls. He looked them over slowly and then motioned for a medium height blonde to be unchained. Once she was free of her shackles, Bill grabbed her upper arm and dragged her roughly to the front of the stage. David jogged up on stage and whispered a starting bid into Bill’s ear.

“The bid starts at 3,500,” Bill called.  
****  
Tom paced anxiously around the penthouse. Simone watched him with a worried look on her face. Every once in a while she would make a move to stop her son but back off when she saw the worry in his eyes.

“Tom, I’m sure that Bill is fine. Your father wouldn’t make him do anything that he couldn’t handle,” Simone said, finally getting up the courage to grab her son’s arm. Tom pulled away but stopped walking.

“You don’t know that. He doesn’t like Bill at all,” Tom replied, rubbing his eyes. 

“That has slowly been changing. This is a big job and I’m sure after this if Bill manages to pull everything together, he will make Bill a Kaulitz without hesitation,” Simone told him. Tom frowned.

“What is he having him do?” he asked.

“Ask your father yourself. He wouldn’t tell me,” Simone said.

A panicked look crossed Tom’s face and fear that he would never see Bill again began to eat away at his mind. He took in a deep breath and fell backwards on the couch.

“How could he do this to Bill?” Tom whined again. “How could he do this shit?”

As he was pulling out his phone to call Bill the door to the elevator dinged. Out walked, David, Jorg, and Bill all with satisfied smirks on their faces. Tom stood up to greet the three of them. Jorg smiled at Tom and it was the first real smile that he had seen in a while.

“I would like to officially welcome Bill into our family as Bill Kaulitz,” Jorg said. Then he turned to face Tom. “He’s the son I never had.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The next day, Bill walked into the main sitting room of the Kaulitz residence and found that it was full of faces that he didn’t know. Tom stood on the edge of the room with a sour look on his face. Upon Bill entering the room the scowl on his face deepened. Bill sighed and walked up to him. Ever so slowly he put a loving hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Bill asked. “You barely even look at me when I walk in the room.” Tom glanced at him out of the corner of his eye but refused to make full eye contact.

“I can’t believe that you’re actually asking that question. Didn’t you hear my father last night? You’re the son that he never had. Don’t you think that makes me feel like shit? He likes my boyfriend more than me,” Tom spat. Bill rolled his eyes.

“It’s really not my fault. All I did was what he asked me to do and apparently it was a job that he could respect. I didn’t ask for him to say those things and I honestly can’t believe he would say those things. Deep down you know that he doesn’t really feel like that,” Bill said. 

“You have to be completely stupid to think that,” Tom replied, pushing Bill’s hand off his shoulder. “Now why don’t you run along and play the good boy. Go to school, tell my dad exactly what he wants, and push me away from my own father.” With that said, Tom stormed out of the room and out of sight. Bill let out a dejected sigh before he made his way over to Jorg.

“Bill! Just the man I wanted to see,” he said. “How does it feel to be a Kaulitz?”

“It feels good, though I wish that Tom would talk to me. Or at least want to be in my presence,” Bill said in a sad tone. Jorg patted his shoulder.

“He will come around eventually. He just has to get used to the idea that I have a second son now. What time did you say you have to be at the precinct today?” Jorg questioned.

“They said by 9:00 so I’ve got about an hour. I think I might go in early just to get a head start. It looks like it’s going to be a difficult case since they know it was your family that committed the crime,” Bill explained. Jorg nodded.

“The town car is waiting outside. Just give us a call at the house and we will send it for you when you’re done at work,” Jorg said, then he turned around and returned his conversation with an elderly gentlemen who looked like he could pass for Jorg Sr.

Bill stood still for a while trying to regain his composure to make it into the field work. He knew that if he cracked not only would all the work he had done last night not count, he would most likely pay for the slip up with his life. He slowly walked towards the elevator, relaxing a considerable amount when the doors closed. Bill pulled out his phone and immediately dialed Andreas’s number. The phone rang several times before it was answered.

“Hey Bill, long time since we last talked,” Andreas said. Bill ignored the slightly annoyed tone that he could hear in Andreas’s voice.

“I need you,” Bill whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. “Please, I really need you right now.”

“Oh really? Because last time you said that we would talk you fed me some bullshit answer about how Tom’s family stressed you out. I’m not really in the mood for that again. So unless you plan on actually telling me what’s going on I honestly don’t want to see your face right now,” Andreas snapped. 

“Fine, where can I meet you where no one will hear or see us?” Bill asked. Andreas hesitated slightly.

“You can come to my apartment. No one is here and no one will hear what you have to say,” Andreas told him. There was a click and then he hung up. Bill closed his eyes for a moment hoping that this wouldn’t backfire on him.

He made his way out to the town car and got in as quickly as possible. Bill gave the driver the address of Andreas’s building and then settled back into the seat. When they finally arrived, the driver turned around and looked Bill directly in the eye.

“I hope you’re not planning on doing something stupid,” the driver said. “It might not get you killed, but you’re little friend won’t be as lucky as you. Tom protects you and even though Jorg threatens to kill you. He won’t lay a hand on you because you’re with his son. Keep that in mind while you’re spilling details to your friend in there.”

“What makes you say that I’m going to tell him what I’ve been doing with this family?” Bill asked. “Are you implying that I’m stupid?” The diver shook his head.

“Not at all. It’s just I know people like you. You didn’t choose this life so you still have the urge to talk to people on the outside. I know because I used to be like you. I always ran to my sister. Eventually I went home one time and found her and the rest of my family dead. They were sitting at the dining room table. They were tied to chairs and the food was all set out in front of them. Every single one had a bullet in their head,” the driver explained. He then turned around and waited for Bill to exit the car. With eyes wide, Bill climbed out of the car.

Andreas was waiting on the top step of the apartment building. As Bill walked up to him, his face remained expressionless. Normally he would hug Bill but this time he just stood, staring at him. 

“Can we talk inside?” Bill asked. Andreas shrugged and silently led him into the building, up a flight of stairs, and then into his place.

“We’re inside. Now talk,” Andreas said.

“Tom’s family is the mafia,” Bill replied.


End file.
